The Other Side (shumdario fanfic)
by lily99howell
Summary: "I can't live without him. I want to be with him."
1. 1

The cold space beside him woke him up from his sleep.

He used to it now. Every single day, every single hour, minutes and seconds without him.

Every moment, he forced himself not to think about him but he couldn't do it. His beautiful smile, his beautiful smile, his gorgeous face, the shine in her eyes, his energy, he could feel it.

He kept thinking, was it his fault now that he's gone? Was it his fault for not being there when he needed him? Was it his fault, that now the love of his life has left him alone?

The guilt was eating him alive.

If,

Just if,

He can have the last chance,

To turn back time,

Maybe,

Just maybe,

He could change everything.

But then he knew,

No matter what,

He could never bring him back to life.

His Harry will never come back.


	2. 2

The familiar hands wrapped around his waist as he was busy making breakfast for both of them.

"Good morning"

That sleepy, raspy voice made him smile. He looked up and turned his face to look at the man that stole his heart two years ago.

"Good morning, Matt. Did you sleep well?" he asked him as he turned off the stove.

"No, I didn't" Matthew let go of his hands and help his boyfriend to set up the table for both of them.

"Why?"

"Cause I woke up without you by my side."

Harry just laughed. "Alway s the cheesy one, Daddario"

"That's your man." Matthew replied with a gorgeous smile of his face.

Harry placed the food that he made on their plate while Matthew made their drinks.

"Coffee or tea? Or anything else?" Matthew asked him.

"Coffee, please." Harry replied.

"Two coffees, here they come." Matthew brought two mugs toward their table and gave one to Harry.

"Thank you, babe." Harry said then taking a sip of his coffee. It was perfect. Just like the way he loved it.

They sat face to face, just eating in comfortable silence. Harry looked up from his plate and looked at the man in front of him. He let out a chuckle.

Matthew looked at him, weird to see him smile in amusement.

"Oh, Matthew, you're such a mess. Here,let me clean it for you." Harry cooed and grazed Matthew's lower lip. He grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it softly as he smiled at him.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Daddario."

Sitting alone on the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring at the empty seat in front of him.

No one could hear his heart crying in agony. He was still in denial. He didn't want to believe the truth. He could feel his presence, he could hear his laugh, his voice, he could see his smile, he could feel his warmth, his breath.

It's like he was still here.

Here with him.

Alive.

But all of those were just memories. A painful memories, no matter how many times he tried to push that thought away, it kept replaying in his mind, haunting his life.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry."


	3. 3

He walked shirtless with only sweatpants on him in his house and opened the door to their...

No. Not anymore. It's only his bedroom now. It used to be theirs. Him and Harry but now, not anymore. He slept alone on the king size bed. He went into their walk-in wardrobe next to the bed. In this wardrobe, it used to have both Matthew and Harry's clothes; their matching suits, ties, sweatshirts, and everything but now almost half of it are gone and all the clothes left was his.

He put on a black dress pants and a light blue shirt. He looked at himself in the long mirror and saw the most heartbroken man in it. He was not himself ever since he's gone. He felt that he would never find his happiness ever again.

Why?

Because why?

Harry was his happiness. His light. His angel. The one who saved him. After everything he has been through before he ever met Harry, he's the one that picked him up when he fall, made him happy when he's upset with everything, his strength when he felt weak. Harry was everything to him. Like everyone has said, appreciate everything you have because you don't know what you have till it's gone.

He pulled one of the drawers that contained ties in it and for the first time, a small smile made its way to his face. He pulled one of the ties, a very special tie to him, a navy blue tie with white polka dots.

It was a gift from Harry for his birthday.

His last gift.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!!!" He was surprised by the loud scream as he walked into his house.

"What th-" Matthew was a bit overwhelmed with joy when he saw a bunch of familiar faces in his house. His parents, his sisters and his friends were here. He could see Dominic Sherwood with his long-term girlfriend, Sarah Hyland, Isaiah Mustafa, Alberto Rosende with his new girlfriend, Emeraude Toubia with her fiance, Prince Royce and Katherine McNamara along with her boyfriend, Will Tudor and also some of his friends from work.

"Wow, thank you guys." He said to them with a big smile on his face.

"You should thanks your lovely boyfriend for inviting us and made this amazing birthday party." said Katherine as they exchanged hug.

"Happy birthday Matthew." Will just shook his hand and Matthew replied with a thank you.

"Speaking of Harry, did you see him?" Matthew asked the red headed girl beside him.

Before Kat could say anything, the lights in the house went down and a bright glow brighten up the dark room.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to Matthew,

Happy birthday to you.'

He saw the familiar figure approached him, holding a medium-sized in his hands, with 29 candles on top of the cakes for his 29th birthday. He blew up the candles and he used the opportunity of the darkness and cupped Harry's face with both of his hands then he kissed him soft and tender, appreciating his effort of doing all of this just for him. He could taste the vanilla cream on his lips and he decided to tease him a bit by licking his lips.

"WOooh yeah, Matthew!!" Dominic's voice rang in his ears as both Matthew and Harry melted in their own world. Matthew pulled away slowly and placed another kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Is it just me or this room is getting hotter? If it is, I'm going to save that cake first because it was made by Harry and Harry always make the best food ever!" said Dominic teasing them.

"But still, no one could beat Matthew's cooking skills when it comes to steak. So, who thinks that Matthew needs to make steaks for us, raise your hand?" Alberto joined along with Dominic to tease Matthew but it's the truth. Matthew makes the best steak ever.

"Okay, anything for all of you."

He was surrounded with joy and lots of love around him. Never ever he felt this blessed in his life ever since after Harry came into his life.

The night was filled with laughter, lots of games, eating and drinking. As the clock stroked 11pm, it's time for them to go and to give chance for the two lovebirds to have their private time together.

"See you guys next time and again, happy birthday Matthew. Good night both of you." Emeraude and Prince Royce bid them goodbye and then, Matthew's family exchanged hugs and kisses with him.

"Take care both of you." Alexandra, one of Matthew's sister whispered to him.

"Will do." Harry smiled at her after she pulled away from the embrace. Both Matthew and Harry watched as she walked away with her family to their car and drove away.

"That was quite successful night." Harry started the conversation as they walked into their house. Harry locked the front door but as he spun around, Matthew was standing in front of him, closing the gap between them, trapping Harry with his back against the door. Matthew grabbed his waist and started kissing him on the lips softly and slowly. Harry had to use all of his will to pull away from the kiss.

"Not now. Come on." Harry grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom. Once they were inside, Harry told him to seat on the bed while he took something out from their walk-in wardrobe.

Harry walked out with a small, long, rectangular box in his hand. He took a seat beside Matthew on the center of the bed and gave it to him.

"Here's your present. Happy birthday to my most beautiful, adorable, gorgeous, loveliest and most caring man in the world, the love of my life, Mr. Matthew Daddario."

"Thank you so much my talented, most handsome and adorable and gorgeous boyfriend, Mr. Harry Shum Jr." Matthew opened the box and pulled out a beautiful navy blue tie with white polka dots.

"I saw you were looking at it when we were shopping the other day, and I saw you didn't buy it so I thought I would give it to you as your birthday present." Harry explained to him. Matthew loved it so much. He appreciated his gift and it's kind of cute. He put the tie and the box on the small table beside the bed.

"Thank you again, for tonight, for everything you did for me. I don't need anything else from you, Harry. As long as you're with me, you are the perfect gift for me." Matthew told him with genuine feeling in him.

"I'd do anything for you. And I will always be by your side." Harry replied to him.

"Promise me, Harry?"

Harry closed the gap between them and kissed his lips. "With all my heart."

Before Harry could pulled away, Matthew's lips caught Harry's and started to deepen the kiss.

"I think you forget another gift." Matthew teased him in between the kiss and he could feel Harry smirking. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Do I?" Harry asked playfully.

Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, slamming his lips onto him. Matthew giggled at his eagerness but kissed back. Bringing his hands to Matthew's chest, he pushed him back on the bed, falling with him. Harry straddled his waist, trying to gain the dominance but clearly, Matthew beat him first.

He turned them around, with Harry below him, playing with the hem of his shirt. "After everything you've done tonight for me, I think you deserve your reward."

Matthew grabbed both of Harry's hands and pinned them above his head. His lips found the crook of his neck and Matthew found his soft spot. Harry let out a soft moan and the kiss was going down to his collarbone and Matthew pulled away before asked Harry to remove his clothes. Harry did what he asked and Matthew placed a kiss on his chest and he looked up then he stared into his boyfriend's gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you so much. Please allow me to do this." Matthew asked for his permission cause he was a bit scared that Harry didn't want to do it.

"Anything to please you, Matthew." Harry gave him his permission.

Matthew reached out for the tie on the table before tying both of Harry's hands, not to tight, afraid he would hurt him. "I want you to keep your hands above your head all the time until I allow you to move." Matthew was fully back to control mode and now, Harry didn't mind at all. He wanted this.

Just for Matthew.

The love of his life.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out from his thought of that night. It was the most memorable time of his life. He loved every single moment of it.

He picked up his phone and Dominic's voice greeted him.

"Hey, Matt. I know that today you might have some rough day since it's... you know... his death's anniversary. So, I thought, we can go out. You barely get out from your house and I know your upset about every-"

"Okay."

Before Dominic could finish his sentence, Matthew cut him off and Dominic was surprised because he thought he would say no again. He didn't like to see his best friend drowned in sorrow and he wanted him to be back again and not only that.

It was because Dominic made a promise to Harry.

He promised Harry he would take care of Matthew.

And he don't want to break it.


	4. 4

"Are you sure?" Dominic asked him, still worry about him.

"Yeah, sure. Our usual place?" Matthew asked him for confirmation.

"Of course. You want me to pick you up later at your house?" Dominic was a bit relieved when he knew that Matthew has changed bit by bit, little by little, day by day and it was such a good progression.

"No, I'll be driving on my own." He told him. After Dominic told him the time, they hang up. Matthew put on his tie and his light grey jacket over his light blue shirt, grabbed his briefcase and walked out from the room.

He took his keys from inside the glass bowl before closing and locked the door behind him. He punched in the security code of the alarm. The gray Range Rover caught his attention and he threw his briefcase onto the back seat of the car. He opened the front door of the car and put the key into the ignition hole. He took a deep breath before his feet pushed the pedal down and he drove out from the garage.

Half an hour later he arrived at his meeting place with Dominic. He looked around the find the blond man but no result. He looked at his watch on his left wrist and surprisingly, he was 10 minutes early than he was supposed to be here.

He got out from his car and entered into this lovely, beautiful, serene, quite fancy restaurant with not so many customers, just like the way it was before and Matthew always loved it that way.

He took the seat by the window and a cute waitress approached him.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Aline and I'm your waitress for today. What would you like to order today? " The girl asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm actually waiting for my friend but can I have a coffee please?" He replied to her politely, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Of course. Your drink will be served in just a few minutes."

This place held a specific place in his heart. This is actually the exact same place he had his first date with Harry.

It was the day after Harry said 'Yes' to be his boyfriend.

As he waited for Dominic to come, he traveled down to his memory lane.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome to our restaurant. Table for two?" One of the workers asked Matthew as soon as he stepped inside this romantic-looking, fancy, elegant restaurant with Harry by his side.

Harry was silenced all the way from his house to here. Not that he didn't like what Matthew did, more to he was surprised by what Matthew has done. He would never have thought that he finally able to be with the man that he liked for two years and right now, he's taking him dinner in this restaurant, just like his type. He couldn't stop looking around at the interior design of the restaurant.

"Yes, please" Matthew's voice snapped him from his thought.

"Okay. Isabelle, your waitress, will show you to your table."

A girl with petite body, hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in typical waitress uniform, plain white blouse, a gray vest over it, a black knee-length pencil skirt, and red bow tie, approached them.

"My name is Isabelle. I'll lead you to your table. Follow me." Matthew and Harry followed her to a quite secluded area, their table next to a glass wall. They could see the night lifestyle, the busy road, people walking by the sidewalk, cars everywhere, the colorful lights shining down the road, quite a peaceful view outside.

"Here we are."

Matthew pulled a chair for Harry to sit and he mouthed him thank you then Matthew took a seat in front of him.

"This is your menu and I'll wait for you to order." Isabelle walked a few steps away from the two lovebirds to give them some time to select their foods from the menu that was given to them.

"Matthew?" Harry called his name. Matthew looked up from his menu to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry? You want anything?" He asked him, paying full attention.

"I just want to say thank you, for bringing me here. You don't actually need to do this for me." said Harry with a smile on his lips.

Matthew put his palm on top of Harry's hand. "Hey, you deserved everything."

Matthew smiled at him and closed his menu. He called for Isabelle who has been watching them, smiling ear to ear.

"What would you like to order, gentlemen?" she asked politely.

"Do you have any suggestion?" Matthew asked her. His gorgeous smile on his lips.

"Of course, I would recommend our romantic dinner package. Tonight's special menu are blue cheese steaks, chocolate mousses and pink flirtini. Do you want to get those?" Isabelle offered them the restaurant most favourite menu.

"Harry, what do you say?" Matthew turned to look at his boyfriend. Harry just nodded at him, agreeing at the choice.

"We'll take that please." Matthew told to her.

"Sure. Your food will be served in a few more minutes." Isabelle took the menus from them and backed away from them, taking their order to the chefs back in the kitchen.

Matthew grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it. "I'm so happy for tonight. Thank you for spending your time with me." said Matthew. He never felt this happy before. He finally had the courage to ask the man in front of him to be his boyfriend after the first time he laid his eyes on him.

He didn't believe the phrase 'love at the first sight' but Harry changed his mind. He fell in love right then and right there. After he got his heart broken, he thought he never found his love again, but Harry unlocked his metal heart. He was head over heel with his boyfriend.

" Me too. It's my pleasure to spend my night with you." Harry gave him his happiest smile of his life.

They sat together, enjoying the comfortable silence as they lost in their own world with each other.

"Sir, your food has arrived."

The delicious smell of the steak made Harry's stomach to make a sound. "It looks like someone is hungry." Matthew teased him playfully. Harry just blushed.

After all their meal were served, the waitress leaved them to enjoy the food.

Harry was about to dig in his food when Matthew asked him, "You wanna know something?"

Harry looked up from his food, "Sure."

"Someone said to me, when a man sees you take control of a steak, it'll make him think of you taking control in the bedroom later on, and what's sexier than that?" Matthew smirked at the end of his words. Harry looked away from his boyfriend's gaze as he felt heat rushing up to his cheeks.

Matthew just laughed at his reaction. "You're just too cute when you blushed."

"Shut up, Matthew."

"Matt, hey, are you okay?" Dominic's voice surprised him and brought him back to reality. He saw his best friend looked at him, concerned written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Have a seat." Matthew gestured the blonde man to take a seat in front of him.

Aline came back,serving Matthew's drink. "Here's your drink, sir. What would like to order sir?" Aline turned toward Dominic.

"I would like a cup of tea, please."

"Would you like to order your food now?" Aline asked both of the gentlemen. Dominic just looked at Matthew but he seemed to lost in his world.

"Maybe not now." Dominic sent the waitress a smile and she went away.

Matthew couldn't shut down the memories that was sspinning around in his mind. It felt like it's too important to just let go of those memories. The bittersweet memories they had together. The only thing that he's holding on.

"Hey Matthew, you know you can talk to me about anything. We're brother. Look, maybe you feel like I don't know what you're going through right now, to lose someone you loved the most but-"

"Yes, Dom. You're right. You totally don't know what I'm going through right now, the emptiness inside my heart, it's so much worse than what I feel when I broke up with my ex-girlfriend before, before I met Harry. He healed my feelings. He made me feel better. He made me forget about my broken heart. He put me together back pieces by pieces." He snapped at Dominic.

"Now that he's gone, he ripped out my whole heart, he took everything from me, my soul, it's just nothing left in me, Dom and sometimes, I feel like I just want to give up my life." Matthew poured out his feelings. Finally he able to open up about his feelings.

He tired of it.

Tired of hiding everything, bottling his emotions, just waiting for the right time to explode and Dominic did it. He broke his wall he put around him.

"Harry wouldn't be happy if you did that. What would he think on the other side?" Dominic asked him, caring for his fragile best friend.

"He probably doesn't love me. It was all my fault, if only, that night..."

"Matthew, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, Matt. I know he loved you, more than you think." Dominic convinced him.

"I don't know, Dom. I just... It's hard not to live without him. I'm so used with his presence. Even in the house, in the office, I just can feel him every where with me. It's torturing me. Every morning I woke up, wanting his touch, every single time, I just want to hear his voice, his laugh, wanna see his smile, the look in his eye when he's happy, but I feel like I broke him, Dom and I can't let go of the guilt." He brought his hand up to his chest, feeling the cold metal ring that he wore as a necklace around his neck. "I ruined everything I have. I lost everything" His voice started to crack, tears started to form in his eyes.

"You don't lose everything you have, Matt. You still have us, all your friends, your family. You need to remember that." Dominic put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, giving reassurance to him that all of them will stay by his side, giving him full support.


	5. 5 (part 1)

They finished their lunch and Matthew offered to pay for their food. Although Dominic declined his offer but Matthew told him he just want to thank him for being by his side and Dominic just let him do it.

After they stepped out from the restaurant, Dominic turned to him. "I just want to ask if you're free tonight? Maybe we can hit some club or something."

"Thank you though but you know how I hate clubs. It's just, no thanks. Sorry, man." Matthew apologized to his bestfriend. Clubs weren't his thing anymore after some specific incident that made he vowed to himself to never step into any clubs anymore unless he really need to or if Harry was with him.

Because why?

Because he's with Harry. He would never say no to Harry.

And that reminded him of the very first day or he would rather say night, he met with Harry.

"Matthew, you're here? Sorry, I shouldn't ask you that but I just thought-"

"Hey, it's okay, Dom. It was just nothing. Thank you though for the invitation but I think I would rather just stay home for tonight." He replied to him, a smile on his face.

"Okay then, I guess we see other soon. Call me if you need anything." He said suddenly protective of him. For some reason, he has some uneasy feeling, something, he couldn't interpret that feeling.

"Of course. See ya later, Dom." They bid each other good bye and parted to their own ways. Even though they worked at different places, the restaurant was their meeting place because it was near to their working places, or Dominic would just crash at Matthew's house, hanging out with him during their off days but now things were just different from before but Dominic still trying to give some time and space for him.

As Dominic was walking toward his car, Matthew's word kept playing inside his head. He knew he was upset. Harry meant so much to him and he knew how Matthew was so attached to Harry. He's been with them ever since the beginning.

From Matthew's first heartbreak, he helped him to go through his bad day. He knew Harry longer than Matthew cause they used to play soccer together and then, Harry moved from his old workplace to his company which surprised Dominic quite a bit, and worked there as an interior designer and helped Dominic to create amazing, fresh design for houses, apartments and even restaurants.

It was one night when Dominic and Harry went to a club to celebrate Harry's promotion and Matthew was there coincidentally. Dominic introduced Harry to Matthew and ever since that, they were together. Well, he actually didn't know Harry was together with Matthew until he walked in just to catch them kissing cause he's being the typical Dominic to just walked into someone's house leisurely.

He could see Matthew was happy and moved on from his terrible past relationship. He was totally head over heels with Harry and Dominic was happy for his friend but now, once again, Matthew was broken and it was a lot more worse than before. It's not only Matthew felt the lost of his love life, but he too, lost his bestfriend.

Matthew entered his car immediately. His hand was searching aimlessly in the dark for the glove compartment and once he found it, he quickly opened it and reached for a rectangular box. He pulled it out and ripped the plastic that was wrapped around the box. His finger picked one of the cigarette and he brought it to his lips. His hands were shaking as the dark memories started to spin inside his mind.

The guilt.

The guilt was too much for him to handle.

As he was about to ignite the cigarette with a lighter that was in his other hand, he suddenly heard Harry's voice.

"I thought you quit smoking, Matt."

He set down the cigarette along with the lighter onto the seat beside him. He put his head on the steering wheel and he didn't realize a few streaks of tears were running down his face.

His phone started to ring and lazily, as he felt his energy been drained out by his emotions, he struggled to pull his phone out from the front pocket of his dress pants with his head still on the steering wheel.

"Hello?" He answered the call without looking at the screen, to see who was calling him.

He heard his voice cracked slightly and he was feeling tired.

Tired with his life.

Tired of being alone without his love.

He miss him. So much.

"Umm, Mr. Daddario, it's me, Maia. I just want to inform you about your meeting for today..."

There was a slight pause. Maia, his secretary, knew him well. She knew about his relationship and she would be lying if she didn't she did not sympathize for the man she was talking to. She had a horrible relationship too with her ex-boyfriend, Jordan but to feel what his boss felt, losing the one he loved the most, she couldn't do it. It's just too much for her.

"But, sir, I can reschedule it if you want.." she added in, knowing that her boss wouldn't be in a good condition to attend the meetings.

Matthew changed his posture and sat up right, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm coming to the office now. Give me 10 minutes. I'll be there." He told his assistant. Matthew hang up and searched for his keys. Once he found it, he put it into the ignition and grabbed the gearshift and put in in reverse and he's off to his office.

He was deep in his thought, memories spinning his head, but then one dark memory that he always wanted to get rid started to play in his mind.

One specific event that sparked their fight.

One big fight.

It's very crowded tonight. The atmosphere in the club was tense, with the sound of music of unfamiliar song blasted so loud through the speakers that might make someone to become deaf, colored lights spinning around the room, lighting the dark surrounding, making its the only source of light, People, male and female dancing with the beat of song guiding their bodies, grinding with each other on the dance floor, and he could see a few couples making out against the wall and some hiding in the dark corner.

He just sat there, waiting for his man to come and saved him from being alone here. He kept looking at his phone just in case he didn't realize his boyfriend texted him but just nothing. He called him earlier and Harry told him he would be late cause Dominic gave him some extra work to do and he wanted to settle it before tomorrow.

Dominic can be a pain in the ass.

He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, the tip flaring red. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled slowly making a cloud of smoke flew out from his mouth and his nose. He watched the smoke disappear before he put the cigarette in his mouth again, and inhaled. Well, although he promised Harry he would quit but hey, one cigarette wouldn't do any harm. It felt so good. He felt so relaxed. His bottle of beer left untouched on his right side cause he didn't want to get drunk first.

Harry sure will be mad if he knew he has been smoking. He flicked the cigarette ash into the ashtray nearby and he could see from the corner of his eyes, a figure of a petite woman, with her red hair flowed down her back like smooth red silk. Her tight, black, knee-length dress, complimented her body, hugging her body in its right places. He could hear her heels making sounds as they made contact with the tiles, approaching him.

"Hey pretty boy..." She greeted him, taking a seat at the empty space beside him. She crossed her right leg on top of her left leg, showing off her skin. "You know that drinking alone is no fun..." She said seductively, her index finger grazing his bicep, tracing invisible pattern on it. The bartender noticed her and she ordered a drink for herself.

He made no reaction toward her neither did he turn toward the woman beside her. "Look, I'm already committed with someone, alright?" She pouted at him lightly, the gesture further emphasizing her ruby red lips. "I don't see a ring," she stated simply as she leaned against the bar, her tight dress showing off her asset. He looked away, his cheeks tainted pink as her nonchalant gesture stirred something in him that was supposed to be reserved for someone else. He just focused on his cigarette taking another drag of it before exhaling the smoke out, tasting the scent of tobacco on his tongue. He disposed the cigarette into the ashtray he had used.

He pulled a bottle of mint and popped three mints into his mouth to get rid of the strong taste of tobacco from his tongue, still ignoring the thirsty stare the woman was giving to him.

"I'm waiting for someone else and definitely not interested in you," the statement would've been more convincing is he was not flushed or looking away pointedly. She smiled almost seductively at him before leaning in closer under pretense of taking her drink.

"One night stand can't hurt that much, can it?" she whispered at his ears, her breath fanning his flushed neck, her long, red fingernail grazing his thigh.

He turned to her slightly, only to be entranced by her hypnotic blue eyes as she smiled tantalizingly at him, inviting, daring him to do more.

He didn't remember what happened in between, but the next thing he knew he was kissing her, his lips capturing her crimson ones, tongue tasting the strawberry scent of her gloss and both engaged in a battle for dominance. Matthew closed the gap between them and kissing her furiously but then he pulled away. Their breath came out in pants.

"No, I'm not doing this." He told her firmly. She just smiled, grabbing his hands and put it on her waist.

"Oh come on, and besides, that person is not here. She might not coming..." her voice trailed off, her eyes felt like they were hypnotizing him to follow her words. He wanted to correct her, it was 'he' not 'she' but her words got into his mind.

She was right. Tonight was supposed to be their night but Harry's not here. He might forget about this and he was left alone.

"So, what's on your mind, darling?" She whispered seductively into his ears.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He said dragging her out from the crowded space. Once they were outside, she grabbed his face and kissed him again. She found him addicting, and she thought to herself, it will be more than one night stand, and she's sure to make this man hers.

Matthew responded to her kiss and their lips moved aggressively. She pulled away and Matthew chased for her lips.

"Take this to my place?" She asked him. He just nodded before they got inside a cab that was just pulled up near them.

A man knocked on his window and he snapped back to reality. He realized he has arrived to his office and he saw Simon waiting for him. He turned off the engine and get out from his car. He gave the key to him to park his car. He took his briefcase and gathered his things.

"Are you okay, Mr. Daddario? Don't mean to pry your business but I was just-"

"I'm fine, Simon. Don't worry. Now, I need to hurry. I have a meeting to attend" He cut off, leaving Simon's mid sentence.

"Sure, have a good day, Mr. Daddario." He said to him.

"You too, Simon." With that, he entered into the building, a few workers greeted him and he made his way to the elevator.

"Hey, Matt." One of his friends, Jace, greeted him and he just gave him smile.

"You look tired... Rough night?" Jace asked, a smirk of his lips.

"Well, I'm not like you Jace and I think you should mind your own business." With just like that, their conversation ended. The elevator arrived and Matthew took the first step, leaving Jace behind.


	6. 5 (part 2) (07-19 02:08:08)

"We will continue our meeting next Monday" Matthew ended the meeting. Everyone packed their things. Some people stopped by to shake his hand and some just left the room. After that, Matthew was left alone in the empty room. He let out a sigh and stretched out his muscles. He realized he has been skipping gym after Harry's death. Usually he just went with Harry and spent some time and he would take the chance to check his man out. A small smile made its way to his lips.

The knock on the door made him snapped to the reality. Maia approached him and gave him a mug of what seemed like a coffee from the scent of it.

"So, how was the meeting?" she asked him with a smile, handing out the mug toward him.

"It went well. Just like usual." he replied, then taking a sip of the coffee.

"Careful, it's hot." Maia warned him but it was too late for Matthew. The hot liquid burned his tongue.

"Oww, hot.." He whispered to himself but Maia heard him and she just smiled.

"I told you to be careful." she said. Matthew just sent her his charming.

"Thank you, Maia. I need to go to my office now and start doing my work." He said. He put the mug down and started to pack his things, then picked up the mug again. "I think we should go now."

They walked the room together and Maia helped him to open the door cause his hands were full. He thanked her and she returned to her place and continue her works. He shut the door with his leg. He scanned around the room and memories started to hit him like an emotional train wreck, wrenching his heart. It's hard for him to put on his happy face when he's outside his office. He hold everything to himself. Sometimes, he did talk to Dominic about it cause Harry was close to him but not much because he rather kept his life with Harry private.

It still lingered in the room, the feelings, he remembered vividly, his face, his eyes, the way he stormed out from the room, and he didn't make any effort to comfort him, he just let him go, with his ego, thinking it was a good idea to let him be.

He set the coffee on his table and took a seat. He opened one of the drawers, where he still kept their picture together, a picture that Katherine took of them when they was on vacation with his friends. He caressed the frame softly and smiled. They were so happy before but someone just have to come and fucked it up.

He woke up alone in the bed. He was naked under the unfamiliar sheet that was covering his body.

"Harry?" He called out for his boyfriend's name but no answer. He jolted upwards, spotting his jeans on the ground and put it on. His shirt was nowhere to be found but he decided to walk out from the door, still not realizing where he was. He heard someone cooking and he went straight to the source.

"Harry?"

"Oh, looks like someone is awake."

Standing in front of him was a girl from last night, the one he met last night, the one-

Finally everything fell into places. He must be in her house. She just standing in front of him casually, wearing only his shirt on her petite body.

"I made you breakfast. You must be hungry." She said with a smile on her face.

He looked up from her and saw a clock hanging on the wall.

7:30 am.

Oh shit.

"I wasn't supposed to be here. Where are all my things?" He asked immediately.

"Why the rush? We can talk over breakfast. About last night." She replied, ignoring Matthew's question and continue making breakfast for them.

"There was nothing to talk about. I need to go now." He quickly turned away to return to the room and to retrieve his things.

"The name's Lydia. Just in case you want to know." She said suddenly with a smile still plastered on her beautiful face, her hair in messy bun.

"I'm not interested in you."

"Well, that was exactly what you said last night to me before you dragged me out the bar and kissing me."

"Listen here, for your information, I have a boyfriend. I was supposed to be with him and then you came and fucked everything."

She was offended by his statement. "Oh wow, are you blaming me right now? Just want to let you know, you were stood up by your so called boyfriend and as far I remember, you were enjoying every moment last night, it was like your boyfriend never give you anything to please you."

"You don't talk about my private life. You don't even know me and neither my boyfriend. I want you to keep this in mind, nothing ever happened between us last night and one more thing, I don't want to see your face ever again." He reminded her, anger consuming his body. He turned away from her and walked into the room to get all his things.

The smile that was on her face changed into a devilish smirk.

"Well, we'll see about that."

He went straight home using a taxi since he left his car at the bar. He received a few messages from Harry, telling him he's not going to be back to Matthew's house but instead he's going to spend the night at his own house since it's not that far from his office. He lied if he didn't feel relieved at that moment. Anything that happened that night remained a secret. He took a shower and put on his clothes and he went out to pick his car. He checked for his phone, keys and his wallet.

Right at that moment, he knew he was in trouble. He forgot his wallet but he thought it was in his car. He tried calling Dominic to pick him up from house to the bar but he's not answering the call and he was thinking about calling Maia but he doesn't want to disturb her day off. He wanted to call for his sister but their place was far from his house and he didn't want to trouble him so he went for his last option.

He scrolled through his contact list and called the person that he hasn't talk to for quite a while.

"Hey, you somewhere near? I need a little bit of help. Yeah, sorry. Dom didn't pick up the call and I can't think of other people. Can you? Yeah, I'm at my house. Sure, I'll be waiting."

He waited for half an hour and the person he waited arrived in front of his house. He got out from house and set his alarm for safety reason. He opened the passenger seat's door and he sent a smile to the person next to him.

"Never thought you would call me again, Matt."

"Hi Esther. I guess same goes to me." He closed the door and put on the seatbelt.

He never thought he would meet her again. Although their relationship didn't work out, but she never hold any revenge for Harry. In fact, she supported them ever since she knew about their relationship. It was weird for him to reunite with his first ever girlfriend but she wasn't his first love. They were so young to even know the meaning of true love.

Harry was his true love and forever will be.

"How are you and Harry? It's been quite a long time since the last time I saw you guys." Matthew felt slightly uncomfortable because of that question. Esther turned to look at him. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, we're fine. We are doing great." He didn't even look at her. Esther decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"How did you manage to left your car?" She asked him curiously.

"I was drunk." he told her the first thing that came to his mind. He can't say anything that happened that night but Esther knew better. She knew something happened in his mind.

"Matt, I know you ever we were 14, and I know if something is going in your mind." She persuaded him. Matthew just stared outside the window.

"Trust me Esther, I was just drunk." He ended the conversation and Esther took that as cue for her to stop asking him.

45 minutes later, they arrived to their destination and they found his car. He got out from his car and started to search for something.

"Looking for something, Matthew?" She asked him, getting out from her car as well, standing beside him.

"Just my wallet, where the hell is it?" Matthew rummaging through all the space but still couldn't find.

"Same old Matthew. You need to stop being careless, Matt or you will start to lose everything." She told him.

Her words started to play inside his mind repeatedly.

'Stop being careless or you will start to lose everything.'

Yeah, just like the mistake last night, and he might lose Harry.

"Did you find it, Matt?" She asked him from the other side of the car.

"Nope. I think I'm going to make a report about it." He said to her, giving up.

"Or you might drop it somewhere? Did you go somewhere else last night before you go to your house?"

Matthew knew exactly where he might dropped it.

"I don't remember"

The loud knocks on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in" he said out loud. Maia poked her head inside to look at his boss.

"Mr. Daddario, you're not going home?" she asked him. Matthew looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

5:30 pm

He didn't realize how fast time passed by. He was still doing his work. He looked at his secretary and sent her a smile.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit more. Need to finish this."

Maia smiled back. "Okay then, just don't pressure yourself. Work can wait, don't forget to give yourself some rest."

Matthew just nodded. Maia closed the door and he continued to do his work.

After he retrieved his car, Esther invited him to join him for lunch. Although Matthew politely declined her offer but Esther insisted, saying it was a way to return the favor for helping him. Matthew gave in and they went to their favourite place, the one that they used to go together when they were young, in separated cars.

Matthew arrived first and he was waiting for Esther. Once she arrived, they walked inside together. It was weird for Matthew to be here again, with Esther, his ex-girlfriend. It was a bit awkward but he's kind of owed her a favor.

They took their seat, facing each other. The waiter gave them a menu each and they ordered their meals.

"Hey Matt, kinda nostalgic, do you remember we used to come here and just escape few classes?" She looked at him with her cute smile plastered on her face. Matthew smiled back at her. Of course he would remember. Both of them were the naughty kids in school. But this place not only bring back those kind of memories, this place was also the place where he took Esther to their first date.

Terrible choice?

Kind of.

The idea of a 16-year-old teenage boy.

"Hey Matt, I would never thought I would see you here with Esther." His head snapped when he heard the voice that he was familiar the most. He was surprised to see Harry with a few packets of food in his hand.

"I thought I was just seeing someone just like you, but hey, it's you. I was about to go home and I even bought some foods."

Matthew could feel the tension thicken. Esther just smiled trying to lighten up the situation.

"Hey, Harry. It's nice to see you again. It's not what you think of, whatever you are thinking of. I was just helping him to take his car. He called me..." Esther explained to him.

Well, that didn't help a single bit.

"Well, okay. Can I join you guys?" Harry asked her, with a smile of his face.

"Yes please, have a seat."


	7. 5 (part 3)

It was almost 6 when Matthew decided to call it a day. The works drained all of his energy and he couldn't wait to go home. He packed all his papers into his briefcase but a ringtone blasted from his cell phone stopped him. He searched for his phone but he couldn't it.

The ringtone ended when he was still searching but it rang again for the second time. and he found it under a pile of his papers. He looked at the caller ID and Dominic's name was on it.

"Hey, Dom. It's weird for you to call me now. Are you okay?" He put Dom on speaker while he arranged a few other things on his desk.

"Matt, I...Nothing, just wanna check how are you..." Dominic let out a relief sigh. He didn't know why he thought he need to call Matthew. "Are you still in the office?"

Matthew grabbed his briefcase and about to grab his car keys when he realized he didn't know where he put it.

"Damn it, where's the keys?" He whispered to himself. "Yeah, but I'm heading back home now." He answered Dominic's question. His face lit up when he found the keys but when he was to stand out, his hand knocked down the picture frame that he put at the side of his desk.

The frame dropped to the floor and the glass shattered into pieces. Dominic heard the sound and his heartbeat raced a little. "Matt?"

He dropped his briefcase on the chair, and picked up the broken pieces. It was their picture, both Harry and him. "Dom, do you think he still hate me?"

Dom was silence for a while before he answered him, "He loved you, Matt. I knew that."

He stared at the picture, his heart ached. "How are you so sure, Dom? I broke his heart, I left him that night, Dom. I did what he wanted me to do when I knew he was upset and I shouldn't do it."

"Oh, Matt..."

It was uncomfortable at first but Harry and Esther were more bonded during the lunch. They talked about their works and then it became embarrassing when they talked about Matthew's most embarrassing moments. Not even an ounce of jealousy was shown between both of them and somehow, Matthew was happy to see his ex-girlfriend and his boyfriend together.

"Guys, I really have to go now. It was nice spending some time with both of you." Esther broke the silence. Matthew and Harry looked up from their food.

"So soon? Aww... It was nice spending time with you too? Do you need Matthew to send you? And don't worry about the foods, it's on me." said Harry. Matthew just looked at his boyfriend curiously.

"It's okay. I have my own car and thank you, Harry. How about both of you come to my house for dinner this weekend?" She asked them, wanting to know more about them. She did a great decision for letting him go and now, he's with someone that deserved him more than she did.

Matthew was about to answer him when Harry beat him first. "We would love too, but I'm sorry, we couldn't. We already have a plan this weekend. Maybe another time?"

"It's fine. I know both of you are pretty busy guys. Another time. Call me anytime." She picked up her handbag and they watched her go with smile on their faces.

"Plan this weekend? I don't remember we're making any plans for this weekend." Matthew looked at him, confused.

Harry just smiled. "Well, as much as I want to tell you now, this is not the right place. We should head home now."

"I just got a promotion! They were thinking about expanding the company to Japan and since I'm the best designer, they wanted to send me there!" Harry was so happy but Matthew was the opposite. He was shocked.

"How about us?" It was Harry's turn to be shocked by his boyfriend.

"What about us? Matt, nothing will change. There will still be us." Harry approached him, taking his hands into his own, convincing him.

"But Harry, you know I..." Matthew pulled his hands away and placed it by his side. He just looked at the floor like it was more interesting than Harry's news. Harry knew Matthew was scared when it comes to long distance relationship. He knew that was what made Esther and him broken up long time ago.

"Matthew, do you believe in us?" He put his finger under his chin and lifted his face so he could see his boyfriend's gorgeous face clearly. Matthew was avoiding his eyes and he looked somewhere else. He had to admit he was clingy when it comes to relationship and he was really attached to him.

"I remember you told me to chase my dream, to do what I love the most, and now, I finally got it, and I did it because of you, Matthew." He said to him. He caressed his cheeks lovingly, care about the man if front of him.

Matthew let out a sigh. He faced him and looked him in the eyes, with a smile on his face. He grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him close. He leaned down and put his lips on his. They moved passionately, Matthew didn't want to let him go but Harry was right.

Matthew pulled away slowly. "You're right. I shouldn't hold you back. I'm so proud of you, my love"

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend and you love me."

Little did they know it was after that decision, their relationship went downhill.

The next morning, Matthew woke up without Harry by his side. He put on his pants and walked out from his room to his kitchen and saw his boyfriend cooking breakfast like usual.

"Good morning, sunshine. Are you going to the office soon?" Harry asked him, giving him a peck on the his lips. Harry went back to finish cutting some ingredients.

"Can I not go to the office?" Matthew walked toward him and hugged him from behind. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, you're the boss, Matt." Harry laughed at his question. Suddenly, Harry's phone started to ring and he looked up at Matthew. "Can you help me?" He asked, giving the knife to him.

Mattew let out a sigh but took it anyway. Harry walked to pick up his phone. "Hello?" His face lit up and he mouthed 'give me few minutes' then he walked away.

Matthew continued whatever Harry was doing before and waited for him to come back. As much as he didn't want to go to his office, he has a very important meeting to attend in a few hours.

"Okay, big news. They are going to set up a meeting with the CEO from the Japan company and they want me to be there. Oh my God, I'm nervous." Harry explained to him happily yet deep inside he was shaking because he needs to make a great first impression.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. You will be great. You're the best designer and they will love your works." Matthew hold his hands and kissed his forehead" I believe in you."

Harry was about to leave the house and Matthew stopped him. "You forgot something."

Harry looked at him, confused, but then he finally realized. "You're too tall." Harry teased him.

Matthew laughed at him. "And you're so small."

Harry just blushed and Matthew leaned down for him. Harry kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Matthew's hands were on his waist pulling them closer. Before things got heated, Harry pulled away. " You're going to ruin my shirt."

Matthew just smiled and they kissed for the second time. "See you during lunch?" Harry asked him, hands still around neck.

"Hopefully, if I'm not stuck with the meeting. I'll give you a call." Matthew released him. Harry took his car's keys and he walked away, blowing kisses to his boyfriend.

Matthew laughed at Harry's act. After watching Harry's car went out from the house, it was his turn to go to his office.

"It's going to be a long day."

He was walking toward his office when his secretary stopped him.

"Mr.Daddario, there's someone in your office. I tried to stop her but she threatened me so I just let her in. She said she knew you."

Her? Oh God.

"It's okay, Maia. Thank you." Matthew smiled at her then he walked to his office, reaching for the door knob. He opened the door and there she was, standing beside his desk, holding something.

"He's cute though I can't see him as your type." She was talking about Harry. She put the picture down.

"What are you doing here? How do you know my workplace? I told you I don't want to see you." Matthew stepped inside, closing the door. He approached her but he stopped not too close to her. The way he looked down at her was intimidating but it didn't bother her.

"Well, I'm here to return something that's yours. You forgot it at my house. I saw your business card so I came here." She explained. She opened her handbag, and took out the brown leather wallet.

Matthew was a bit relieved to see the wallet. "Still you don't have the right to just come into my office."

She just shrugged. "Well, if you're done talking, I need to go now cause I have works to do.She took a piece a card from her handbag and gave it to him.

Lydia Branwell

Writer of The Star Times News.

"Do you want to go lunch with me?" She asked all of sudden.

"No, I have plan." He immediately answered her.

"Hmm, with that boyfriend of yours?"

He didn't reply but she knew his answer.

"Well, there's next time. Feel free to call me. " Lydia walked out from the room and she was surprised to see the girl she saw before she entered the office, in front of the door. "Eavesdropping on us?"

Maia shook her head.

"Maia, come in."

Lydia just walked past her and Maia stepped inside the office.

"How do you know her?" She asked him,curious. Matthew just let out sigh.

"Some business things." He lied but she just took it. "You're going to tell me something?" He asked her.

"The meeting will be starting in 30 minutes." Maia reminded him and he just nodded.

"Okay, I guess I need to prepare now." Maia was about to leave when Matthew called her. "If Harry comes, tell me immediately."

After the meeting, there was no sign that Harry might be visiting him. He went straight to his office. There were few staffs still in the office but most of them went out for lunch. He opened the door, loosing his neck tie but then he saw a familiar body sitting on his chair behind the desk.

"Hey babe, I bought you lunch."

"Harry." His face lit up when he saw him. "Maia didn't tell me you were coming."

Harry just laughed. "I told her to keep it a secret. I've heard from her that you met some crazy client earlier"

His heart dropped. If only he knows about it...

"Yeah, a crazy client. How about you?" Matthew immediately changed the subject.

"They love it so much..." Harry started to talk on and on about what happened during his meeting and Matthew just glad to hear about it.

It's hard to say how things started to go so wrong. Harry always out or his work. They have few more days together before he goes to Japan. So, Harry needed to prepare a few things and he would be back so late. Sometimes, he will be back when Matthew's already asleep and will be up when before Matthew wakes up.

This bothers Matthew so much and he felt neglected by him, and to cure his boredom, he will be off to any bar after he went back from office. Not to mention, Lydia just keep bothering him. She knew she went too much but something about Matthew she just couldn't resist. Tonight she's gonna try again.

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't need to be mad at me, Matthew. Just wanna ask if you're free right now. Maybe we can go for a dinner?" She asked him, hoping he would say yes this time.

'Babe, I'm home.' She could hear, probably Matthew's boyfriend's voice, behind.

"No thanks." He immediately hung up.

She frowned. "Son of a bitch." She cursed to no one in her room.

"Hey babe, you're home early." said Matthew as he saw his boyfriend walked into their room.

"Of course, I'm back early. It's going to be my last night with you, baby." Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Matthew's neck.

"You stink." Matthew joked, putting his hands on Harry's waist.

"I'm heading to the shower." said Harry but his tone was suggesting something.

"Well, I just showered but I don't mind going for shower the second time."

"Of course I am sure. He told me, Matt." Dominic convinced him. Matthew was silence on the other side of the line. He stood up, taking a sit on his chair, caressing the picture with his thumb.

"You want to know something, Matthew?"

He was still silence and Dominic took it as a cue for him to continue.

"When he was in Japan, he called me. Asking about you if you are doing fine, and I told him how miserable you are. He was so worried about you he wanted to get on the first flight to get to you but I told him no because I want you to be independent."

"I know what happened to you when he was gone, Matthew. Do you really love him, Matthew. That's the real question. If you really love him, you wouldn't do what you did. I don't want both of you to be heartbroken but I guess, I didn't do it well."

Dominic really didn't have the intention to interfere with their relationship but he knows both of the men so well. Not only Matthew but even Dominic blamed himself for Harry's death.

"I know it was fault, I just... It's just hard..."

It's been five months since Harry departed to Japan for his work. The first two months Harry tried his best to keep in touch with his boyfriend but with his works got the best of him. Matthew wanted to reach for him but he was afraid he will be disturbing him and he might be asleep cause well, timezone difference.

He looked up from his work when he heard knocks on his door. "Come in" he said, thinking it was his Maia.

"Well, well... I hope you don't mind I came here."

He was surprised to see Lydia in front of him, a smile on his face. He dropped his pen down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

Lydia slowly approached him. "Well, I was thinking if you want to join me for lunch?"

Matthew looked away from her stare, taking his pen and pretended to concentrate on his work. "No, thanks." He declined.

"Come on, Matthew. Only once..." She made her way toward Matthew and stood behind his chair, squeezing both his shoulder. "Or are you scared if your boyfriend know about you going out with me?" She continued to get under his nerve. She knew Harry was his weakness.

"No, I don't." He replied immediately. Lydia removed her hands. Matthew let out a sigh, giving in to her request. "Just once, and you won't bother me anymore." Matthew turned around to face her.

"Okay..." But she knew she won't stop.

Both of them were in the same car, with Matthew in the driver's seat and Lydia was sitting beside him.

"You awfully quiet" Lydia broke the silence. Matthew tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Why are you always after me?" He suddenly asked the question he wanted to let out the most. Lydia just chuckled.

"You are completely fell head over heels with that man you called boyfriend."

"He has a name and it's Harry." He cut in. He didn't know why this has to involve his boyfriend.

"Apologize about it. Let me say this once, Matthew. I like you and I won't stop until you are mine." She said straight forward, no filter.

Matthew was not surprised. He knew about it. "I told you I don't want to be with you. I have a boyfriend, Lydia."

"Well, clearly the night we had told me differently." She just had to bring up that event. Matthew didn't tell Harry about it. He made a mistake that night. He was upset with Harry and that was it. He didn't want to cheat on him.

"You didn't tell him about it, don't you?" Lydia asked him, curious how long Matthew can hide it from his boyfriend and his silence told her he didn't.

Matthew stopped at their destination but neither of them wanted to get out.

"I want you Matthew, so bad. I want you to give us a chance. I promise if we, us, don't work out, I will stay away from you, for good." She persuaded him, her hands reaching out to grab his hands. Matthew thought it will be okay because he wants her to stay out from his relationship, but part of him wants to be with her, to fill his emptiness without Harry by his side.

"Are you sure you keep you will keep your promise?" Matthew asked suddenly. A smile made its way on Lydia's face.

"Cross my heart."

Harry wouldn't know about this. As long as nobody finds out, it will be their secret.


	8. 6

Dominic was shocked to see Matthew was out with someone, holding hands. He didn't want to assume anything but it's clearly looked like what he was thinking. He wanted to approach them but he didn't want to surprise them especially Matthew.

A waiter came toward him, asking for his order. Dominic told him and the waiter went away. He looked for them but unfortunately, they were out from his sight. Dominic cursed under his breath. His brain was curious about everything. He took out his phone from his pocket and decided to send Matthew a message.

'We need to talk.'

He hit send and a few minutes later he received a message from Matt.

'Of course.'

Did Matthew know he was here?

Probably not.

Later that night, Dominic went to Matthew's house. He was about to knock on the door when someone beat him first. He was faced with a woman and Matthew was standing behind her with his hand on his back.

"Oh hi there..." Lydia suddenly greeted him. Dominic was surprised and Matthew's face said the same thing.

"Dom, you are here." The tension was thick. Lydia turned toward Matthew and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Matt... I see you tomorrow." Lydia walked past

Dominic and they looked at her until she got into her car.

Dominic grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him inside his own house, locking the door.

"What the hell, Matt?" He asked him. Matthew had a guilty look on his face. Dominic was mad, he could feel his rage boiling in his body. Matthew couldn't say anything.

"You're cheating on Harry?" He asked the question that he didn't even want to know the answer.

"I... I could explain..." Matthew couldn't look at him in the eye.

"She was just someone I'm working with. She's a writer" Matthew told him half truth and half lie.

"Working with? Well, I should have known that is how someone was supposed to interact with a person they worked with." Dominic's word was obviously laced with sarcasm.

"I saw both of you earlier, holding hands and a few minutes ago, she was in your house, and God only knows what both of you are doing in here," said Dominic.

Matthew was surprised by his statement. "We didn't do anything. It was just..." He trailed off, he was not sure if he wanted to tell him the story about how he met her and how she had him around her fingers.

"Just what, Matt? I really need to know that you're not breaking Harry's heart while he's away in Japan, doing his job, trying so hard not to abandon his work just to be with you here. Tell me, Matt, that you're not playing around, giving that girl a hope when you know you have someone loving you with all his heart." Dominic just looked at the miserable man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I'm so sorry. She just won't stop bothering me. She told me to give her a chance. If it's not working, she would leave me. If I didn't, she would tell him." Matthew tried to defend himself but it was no use. Dominic was right.

"Tell him what, Matt?"

"It happened before he went to Japan. It only happened once and I swore that was it but, she just won't stop. She kept calling me, over and over again, day and night. She came to my office, threatened to destroy my career,"

A slap to his face stopped him mid-sentence. "You stupid son of a bitch! Is that what scares you? Is that what makes you wrapped around her finger? Is that what makes cheat on Harry? Just because she threatened to destroy your career? I thought I knew you better, Matt. You want to know something? You don't deserve his love."

That left him speechless. Dominic stormed out from the house and slammed the door hard.

'I was stupid. Dom was right. I don't deserve his love'


End file.
